Harry Potter: The sorcer's stone PLAY
by Rulerofweridness
Summary: This is a theater adaptation to the popular first Harry Potter book, I wrote this when I was ten and it is quite long... please read and review you will be the first ones reading this.


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Production for 8 to 16 actors and a rat Actors; Harry Potter Ron Weasley Hermione Granger Hagrid Professor Quirrell Vernon Dursley Petunia Dursley Dumbledore Professor Mcgonagall Professor Snape Mr. Ollivander Woman 1st kid 2nd kid 3rd kid Narrator And a rat Light operator

Hagrid can play Professor Quirrell Petunia can play Professor Mcgonagall Vernon Dursley can play Dumbledore and Professor Snape

Act One, Scene One

(No lights on Dumbledore enters holding swaddled baby Hagrid follows him crying)

Dumbledore; Hagrid you must calm down Lily and James may be dead but he who must not be named was sentenced by this here boy.

Hagrid; (still Sobbing) I know, I know it's just (blows his nose on a tissue) Oh, poor Harry he has to live with these muggles, every boy and girl in our world will know his name, just think he is famous before he even turns one!

Dumbledore; I know, but this is all for the best we will see him again when the time comes.  
(They exit but leave the baby on the front step of number 4 privet drive)

Narrator; Oh, and how they treated poor Harry Potter for eleven years those muggles and when I mean muggles I mean non-magical people they don't do magic or... notice it. Harry lived with these kind of people they thought magic was good for nothing. The Dursleys led a perfectly normal life thank you very much and nothing could stop them from doing so not even their magical nephew the Dursleys told everyone they had a very pleasant family of four. There was Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their son Dudley and of course, in his opinion Dudley was a gastly boy... Dudley was in a group of big stupid boys and him being the biggest and the stupidest he was their leader. In the summer when Dudley's gang came over every day Harry was forced into hiding when they played Dudley's favorite game Harry hunting.  
(The lights go out)

Act One, Scene Two Song one; The cupboard under the stairs (Vernon walks onstage, Harry sits on a milk crate reading a old book)  
Vernon; BOY! What are you doing… you nasty little rat I hate to see Harry; (innocently) reading Vernon; (he sniffs) who said you could read (Harry sneers at him)  
Vernon; don't you DARE look at me like that… boy! (Vernon stops off)  
(Harry closes his book and sets it on the milk crate, slowly he takes center stage) Harry; For 10 years As long as I can remember It's been you rotten little boy Ohh what did I do To make things askew Can't you see That I'm ten And my morals are strait Ohh there's the favorite (Dudley enters eating a lollipop and cookies he is quite fat) Well he ought to be After all he's related, directly Pins and needles and Dart after dart Go back to your cubicle Stuck in the dark Only freinds are the spiders In which you name Steve Souvenir of a car crash Why can't I be free

Cause this is what life is like The cupboard under the stairs The dust, where the bed bugs all bite They seem to have a nest in my…. hair….  
In the cub board under the stairs…  
(You hear a mail flap) (Harry runs off to get it)  
(Harry walks onstage holding envelope, Vernon grabs it out of his hand and gasps and runs over to petunia)  
Vernon; Petunia look!  
Petunia; Oh my!  
(They run out of room)  
Harry; Hey, give it back it's my letter (he sighs and walks offstage with his head down)  
(Vernon and petunia enter, Vernon stomping angrily)  
Vernon;(angrily) He is not going!  
Petunia; Going where honey?  
Vernon; He got an exception letter to that ruddy school your sister went to! Hogwarts is it! He is not going, and I WON'T PAY!

Petunia; what does the address say it must be a mistake.  
Vernon; It says," Mr. H. Potter The cupboard under the stairs 4 privet drive Little Whinging Surrey

Petunia; Move him to Dudley's second bedroom surely they won't know were he is there.  
(Vernon rips up envelope and throws it in the trash)

Narrator; Oh and when Vernon ripped up that envelope addressed to Harry he had not a clue that he had set off a chain of amazing magical events. And when the next day came fifty more letters arrived with it...

(Vernon stumbles on stage pulling harry by the ear letters are flying out of both ends of the stage and harry is trying to catch one)

vernon;(yelling offstage)We are leaving this is preposterous!  
(He drags harry offstage petunia follows)  
(they exit)

Act One, Scene Three (lights are out harry is laying on floor using hooded sweatshirt as a pillow)  
(THUD,THUD,THUD,THUD)  
(Hagrid enters)  
(Vernon and Petunia scream)  
Hagrid; Hullo harry Harry; who are you Hagrid; I'm the hogwarts groundskeeper Harry; what's hogwarts Hagrid; Blimey Harry, you don't know what hogwarts is! Haven't these oafs of muggles ever told you anything?  
Harry; What are muggles Hagrid;(To audience) I'm taking that as a no...  
Hagrid; Come on Harry let's go I'm taking you to your new school.  
(Harry starts to follow hagrid offstage)  
Vernon;(before hagrid and harry completely disappear) (very loudly) HE IS NOT GOING!  
Hagrid; Harry Potter not go to Hogwarts Preposterous, we are leaving harry.  
(Hagrid exits but harry stays close to the exit standing there looking guilty)  
Hagrid; Harry where are you?  
Harry; Umm (hagrid enters and pulls harry off stage by the arm)  
(lights go out Vernon and Petunia exit)  
Act One, Scene four (Hagrid enters harry follows him harry is looking at everything with awe)  
Hagrid; Well here we are Harry diagon alley (A woman stand over a bucket and pulls out a bag with red powder in it)  
Woman; Dragon liver seventeen sickles an ounce, there mad!  
(The woman drops the bag back in the bucket)  
Harry; Hagrid back at Gringotts what was it you got out of vault 7013?  
Hagrid; Hogwarts business.  
(They walk offstage) Act One, Scene five (Hagrid and Harry walk onstage the is a stool with boxes of wands harry tries them and MR. Ollivander takes them away until he finds the right one)  
Mr. Ollivander; Funny thing this wand (He leans very close to harry, harry leans back)  
There is another, The other the core is the same from the same phoenix it gave another feather your wands brother gave you… that… scar (he runs his finger over harrys scar (lights go out and they exit)  
Act Two, Scene One Vernon; (from backstage) Ok, here we are kings cross now get out and if you can't find that ruddy platform 9 ⅓ I am not coming back to get you!  
(Harry enters holding suitcase.)  
(He runs offstage)  
Act Two, Scene Two (hogwarts express)  
(Ron Onstage sitting and examining rat)  
Harry; Uh, hey can I sit here everywhere else is full.  
(Ron does not look at harry he is still examining the rat)  
Ron; Sure… Wait you're Harry Potter.  
Harry; Uh, yeah (Harry sits)  
(To ron) Harry; Can you do any spells yet?  
Ron; I know one but I think it's fraud my brothers Fred and George gave it to me.  
Harry; Can I see?  
Ron; Sure.  
(Ron points wand at rat)  
Ron; Sunshine daisies butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!  
Ron; Sorry I knew it was fake.  
(Harry bends down to examine rat)  
Harry; Actually I think his whiskers are a tad lighter.  
Narrator; The two boys talked for hours and about nothing in particular just mostly about Quidditch in witch if you were wondering was a game played on broomsticks. You might be starting to that the two boys are part on that group of three that are always together but there is one person missing. (Hermione enters and stands in the middle of harry and Ron with her hands on her hips)  
Narrator; And there she is I almost forgot she was coming. Hermione;You should get your robes on we're nearly there (She exits)  
Narrator;( to Audience) Bossy one is she not?  
Ron; Who does she think she is?  
Harry; I don't but she is right I do believe that I can see the tips of spires on the hogwarts castle in the distance.  
(Ron grunts)  
Ron; Fine…  
(They pull out there suitcases and putt on black robes)  
Act Two, Scene Three (Sorting hat sits on stool on center stage Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall enter)  
Dumbledore; Before we start sorting I do believe I have a few words…. Oddment, Up Bubble, Tweak Sorting hat; In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they Might someday be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had A house in which they might Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders Maintained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four had once held up our school now turned upon each other and divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning when old Slytherin departed and though the fighting then died out he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four were whittled down to three have the Houses been united as they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfil my duty and must quarter every year still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you…  
let the Sorting now begin.  
Professor Mcgonagall; Weasley ,Ronald ( Ron walks out sits on stool and puts sorting hat on )  
Sorting hat; GRYFFINDOR ( Ron gets up and sits in reserved chair in the audience)  
Professor Mcgonagall; Malfoy, Draco ( Malfoy walks out proudly and bows as he bows the sorting hat says his house)  
Sorting hat; SLYTHERIN now do get off stage your giving me a headache (He exits)  
Professor Mcgonagall; Granger, Hermione (Hermione walks out and sits down and puts the hat on)  
Sorting hat; GRYFFINDOR (She smiles and exits)  
Professor Mcgonagall; Potter, Harry (Harry comes out and sits on the stool the hat falls over his eyes)  
Sorting hat; Hmm… lets see you would do well in Slytherin it's all here the thirst to prove yourself it's all here.  
Harry; Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin Sorting hat; Not Slytherin aye well then it must be GRYFFINDOR (Applause)  
Actor hiding in back; We got Potter, we got Potter (Lights go out all exit)  
Act two, Scene three Narrator; As Harry had lived with the dursleys his whole life on number four privet drive, Hogwarts was like a dream he had never been able to eat whatever he wanted or how much of it he wanted, Dudley always had eaten everything even if it made him sick. Hogwarts had so many staircases, some that had a vanishing step halfway in between, so that you had to remember to jump and some that led you somewhere different on fridays. There were also doors that won't open unless you tickles them in precisely the right spot and some doors in which were only solid walls pretending. Harry had to concentrate to remember how to get to his classes and in his opinion it did not help that people were constantly staring at his forehead. (The 3 kids enter and the Harry and ron enter and pass them)  
1st kid; Look 2nd kid; Where 3rd kid; Did you see his face 1st kid;Did you see his scar 2nd kid; where 3rd kid; next to the tall kid with the red hair 2nd kid; Woah!  
(Lights go out they exit)  
Act two, Scene four (lights are on in the back half of the room)  
(Snape enters holding a jar filled with yellow liquid he sets it on his desk and starts organising his desk and puts small bags with red powder on each students desk)  
(The bell rings and all actors in black cloaks enter and sit down at a desk harry and ron are next to each other and hermione is close by)  
(Snape walks up to harry)  
Snape; Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?  
(Hermione calmly raises her hand )  
Harry; Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?  
(Hermione's hand is still up in the air Snape's; (he sighs) Seeing that no knows the answer… next question.  
Snape; Let's try again potter.  
Snape; Where would you look if I told you to find be a Bezoar? ( Hermione jumps out her chair her hand in the air) Harry; I don't know sir Snape; Tut… Tut fame clearly isn't everything did you think you wouldn't have to open a book before you came to class for the first time. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek. ( Lights go out as snape walks up to his desk when lights are out all exit)  
Act two, Scene five ( Harry, Ron and Hermione enter as if something was chasing them)  
(Ron trips and falls down)  
Ron; Bloody hell what was that?!  
Hermione; (very modestly) That was a Cerberus it is a 3 headed dog that is said to guard the unde…  
Harry and Ron; We get it hermione Ron; If we hadn't almost died trust me I would I would be still listening to you right now.  
( Hermione opens her mouth to yell at him and then closes it lights go out all exit) Act three, Scene one (Hagrid's hut Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid sit and drink tea)  
Harry;(to Ron) I think Snape is trying to steal whatever that three headed dog (Hagrid looks up at this intrigued) is guarding. Ron; Yeah definitely Hagrid; (narrowing his eyes) HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FLUFFY?!  
Harry; Ummm we sort of almost got eaten by him on the 3rd floor corridor Hagrid; Oh yeah he does try to do that sometimes never do think much of it. Ron; Ok then but what is he guarding hagrid Harry; Is it what you took out of vault 7013?  
Hagrid; Yes… (very fast) No!  
Hermione; Well Snape is trying to steal it!  
Hagrid; Rubbish Snape is A hogwarts teacher he is not trying to steal dumbledore's partners stone!  
Harry; His partner?  
Hagrid; oops shouldn't have said that.  
Hermione; Come on let's go. Hagrid; Don't go looking for trouble…  
(They run out of the room hagrid stays lights go out)  
Act three, Scene two (Harry, Ron and Hermione sit in common room reading Harry unwraps chocolate frog he pulls out the card)  
Harry; I got dumbledore again (Hermione looks up from her book eyes huge and grabs harry's card)  
Harry; Hey watch it…  
Hermione; Ah Ha I found you Ron;(To harry) Is she going mental?  
(hermione run offstage dropping her book as she goes)  
Harry; Yeah I suppose… (They set their books down and follow her off stage)  
(Lights go out)  
Act Three, Scene three (Library, Hermione walks onstage holding a book severely excited Harry and ron come running onstage out of breath)  
Hermione; HARRY! RON! I FOUND IT I KNOW WHAT THE STONE HAGRID MENTIONED IS! Ron; OK… Calm down take a few deep breaths (Hermione obeys) And read us what you found to be so exciting…  
Hermione; It says,"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the sorcerers stone over the centuries but the only known one currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. (Harry and Ron giggle ) , who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle. Hermione; That is what the three headed dog is guarding… Flamels sorcerer's stone…  
Ron; Now wonder we couldn't find him in "The study of recent, Developments in Wizardry" He isn't very recent if he's 665 is he. Harry; Yeah but why would Snape want to steal the sorcerer's stone?  
Ron; Er… Who would not want all the gold in the world and to live as long as they want…  
(Harry gives an embarrassed smile Lights go out all exit)  
Act three, Scene four (The lights are very dim a mirror is standing in the corner off the stage Harry enters and pulls off the invisibility cloak)  
Harry;Mom… Dad (He runs up to the mirror and puts his hands on its glass)  
(He backs up and stares at the mirror and after 10 seconds he puts a hand on a shoulder Dumbledore enters He walks up to Harry, harry looks up at dumbledore and gasps surprised to see that he's there)  
Harry; Sir I can explain I…  
Dumbledore;( cutting off harry) There's no need to… I see you like thousand before you have found the delights of the mirror of Erised.  
Harry; I saw my mum and dad Dumbledore; Yes Don't let the mirror deceive you. It only shows you your heart's deepest, most desperate desire… you having never known your parents see them… standing there next to you…  
Harry; Sir what do you see?  
Dumbledore;( He smiles) I see myself holding a soft pair of ward woolen socks…  
Harry; ...Er….  
Dumbledore; One can never have enough socks…  
(Lights go out all exit)  
Act four, Scene One (Lights go on)  
(Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy enter with Fang)  
Hagrid;(To Malfoy) You go look for the unicorn and put it out of its misery (Malfoy looks terrified)... Now go on. Malfoy; (crossing his arms) I'll only go if you let me take Fang with me..  
Hagrid; Of course you can take him with you but he won't do you any good… he's a real coward, he is. Malfoy; (still crossing his arms) Still…  
Hagrid;Now go on… off with you.  
(Malfoy struts offstage with Fang)  
Hagrid; (To Harry, Ron and Hermione) Ok now with the help of you three we are going to look for whatever's killing the Unicorns… (Lights go out all exit)  
Act Four, Scene Two (Lights are extremely dim)  
(Man in black cloak crouch's over the body of a unicorn and sips its pretend blood) (Harry enters)  
(Cloaked man raises his head to look at harry)  
(Curtains fall)  
(Intermission 10 Minutes)  
Act Four, Scene Three (Curtains Rise)  
(Unicorn body is laying on stage still So is Harry)  
(Hermione, Ron and Hagrid) Hermione; HARRY!( She run up to Harry almost crying she drops to her knees)  
(Hagrid kneels down right next to Harry)  
Hagrid;(Pointing his umbrella at harry's chest) Renovate (Harry comes to… out of breath)  
Ron; Bloody Hell… what happened to you?  
Harry; he's here I saw him. He drank the blood. Hagrid; what did he look like Harry?  
Harry; I don't know I didn't see his face but he was wearing a black cloak.  
Hagrid; Come on get up were are going back to my hut… Malfoy and Fang are already waiting there (Hagrid helps harry up lights go out. All exit)  
Act Four, Scene Four (Quirrel enter and keeps looking around nervously when he has checked his surroundings he leans back against a wall and closes his eyes)  
(Snape enters and stops up to Quirrel)  
Snape; I know what you are doing Quirrel!  
Quirrel; (Stuttering) W-What? I-I d-don't know w-what youre talking about…  
Snape; You do know what I am Talking about Quirrel; I-I s-s-s-swear I-I don't. Snape; I have my eye on you Quirrel (Snape exits swiftly)  
(Quirrel points his wand offstage smiling)  
Voice of Voldemort; DON'T!  
Quirrel; (Straightening his turban) I'm sorry Master…  
(Lights go out all exit)  
Act Four, Scene Five (Lights go on Harry, Ron and Hermione are onstage Hermione is reading Harry and Ron are playing Exploding Snap)  
Ron; Hermione; Were where you this Afternoon anyways?  
Hermione; Well I was curious so I went to the Ron;(Cutting of hermione) Library… as your motto states, "When in doubt go to the library".  
Hermione; (Angerly) RON!  
Harry; For once in your life can you two stop arguing about pointless things…  
Ron;No…  
( There is a sound of dragging from offstage)  
Ron; Hide it's probably Filch!  
(They Hide Behind something closeby)  
(Snape enters dragging his leg and holding it in pain)  
Ron; Woah!  
Hermione; Shut It!  
(Snape exits)  
(Lights go out all exit)  
Act Five, Scene One (Lights go on Harry Ron and Hermione pop up from their hiding place)  
Ron; Well Harry what are we supposed to do know?  
Hermione; Go through the trapdoor.  
Harry; Woah, you… break… the... rules?  
(Hermione smiles sheepishly) (Lights go out)  
Act Five, Scene Two (Harry, Ron and Hermione enter under invisibility cloak… They take it off there is a guitar onstage laying on the floor)  
Ron; Snape must be already down there look at he guitar and see (He points offstage) He must have used it to lull the dog to sleep. Hermione; Well then then we mustn't dally we don't want the dog to wake up. Through the trapdoor!  
(They run offstage lights go out)  
Act Five, Scene Three (Lights are out for the whole of the scene)  
(Hermione Jumps onstage So does Ron)  
Ron; well that was a soft landing Hermione; Yeah come on Jump Down Harry…  
(Harry jumps onstage)  
Ron; Hermione, what is this stuff.  
Hermione; Wait what is this we learned about it in Herbology in the first lesson… I know… Oh this is bad… This is realy, realy bad… its devil's snare.( Slowly) DON'T…MOVE... AN… INCH...DONT...TOUCH… IT! …. Incendio (Her wand lights up Devils snare curls away All exit)  
Act Five, Scene Four (The mirror of Esird stands by the left stage limit there are many burlap sacks on the floor)  
(Quirrel enters and rapidly starts searching in the sheets and sacks Harry runs on stage)  
Harry; YOU! Quirrel;(calmly) Me, I wondered weather Id be meeting you here Harry.  
Harry; But Snape…  
Quirrel; Yes Severus does seem the type, it is always useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him who would Suspect p-poor s-s-stuttering-Professor Quirrell.  
(Quirrel walks up to the mirror and toughs it fondly)  
Quirrel; The mirror is the key to finding the stone. Master what should I do.  
Voice of Voldemort; Use the boy…  
Quirrell; Potter, come here (Harry walks up to Quirrel)  
Quirrell; Potter what do you see?  
Harry; I see myself as Head Boy for Gryffindor!  
Narrator; But Harry was lying what he really saw was himself pulling the Sorcerer's stone out of his own pocket. (Harry pulls the stone out of his pocket audience can see the stone Harry smiles)  
Voice of Voldemort; He lies, He lies let me see him.  
Quirrel; Master you're not strong enough yet. Voice of Voldemort; Do as you're told Quirrel!  
(Quirrel starts unwrapping his turban When the turban is fully unwrapped Quirrel turns his back to harry)  
Voice of Voldemort; Ahhh... Harry Potter we meet again.  
(Harry clutches his scar in pain and faints lights go out)  
Voice of Voldemort; Quirrel, get the snone!  
Dumbledore; (from offstage) NO!  
(all exit)  
Act Five, Scene Five (Lights go on Harry is Laying in a bed in the hospital wing apparently sleeping Dumbledore enters and sits on a stool next to Harry's bed Harry wakes up, rubs his eyes and puts his glasses on he sits up in bed)  
Harry; (Very fast) Sir, Quirrell… The stone he took it!  
Dumbledore;(Pushing Harry gently back down to his bed) Harry, Don't fret Quirrell is dead and the stone is to be soon destroyed.( Harry takes a deep breath Dumbledore picks up a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans) May I?  
Harry; Have at it…  
(Dumbledore picks through the box for a few moments and finally picks out a toffee one He examines it)  
Dumbledore; When I was young I was ever so unfortunate to get a Vomit flavored on but I think all be safe with a nice toffee ( He pops the jellyban into his mouthinto his mouth and makes a face) alas Earwax…  
(All actors file onstage and surround Harry and Dumbledore Hermione and Ron are standing right next to Harry)


End file.
